bagaimana jika
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Mendadak Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hobinya. Warning Inside.
**bagaimana jika … (hukuman)©shinkane von einzbern
** naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **SasuSaku – AU – OOC – Pendek – Non Baku – Mengandung Unsur Islami – Sebuah Renungan**

 **.**

Sakura mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Ia menatap layar laptopnya. Microsoft Word yang dibukanya masih kosong. Biasanya ia dengan mudah menulis apapun yang ia mau. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ia tak bisa melakukannya. Seakan pikirannya untuk menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam tulisan itu mati. Seolah ia tak bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya untuk mengetik.

Setetes airmata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dirinya sedih karena hobi menulisnya harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Tak biasanya. Padahal ia dikejar _deadline_ lomba menulis yang harus dikirimkan paling lambat sebelum jam 12 malam ini.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan mencoba untuk mengetik lagi. Baru satu kata ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata yang lainnya. Dirinya berhenti sejenak dan memandang layar laptopnya. Lalu mengetik lagi, dapat dua kata, ia berhenti. Kehilangan seluruh ide untuk cerita yang akan diikutsertakan dalam lomba.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Suara berat seorang pria membuatnya menoleh. Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya dan ikut memandang laptopnya. Sakura menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku gak bisa nulis, Mas." Sakura menjawab dengan nada sedih. Pria berambut hitam itu terdiam dan menatap wajah wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya 6 bulan yang lalu.

Sakura pun menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih dan memohon pertolongan. "Bantuin aku, Mas. _Deadline_ malam ini. Kalo gak selesai, aku gak bisa ikut lomba," curhat Sakura dengan nada memelas. Terdiam lama memandang istrinya, pria itu akhirnya tersenyum. Memberi tanda tanya yang besar di benak wanita itu.

"Mas Sasuke kok malah senyum, sih? Aku tuh minta bantuan, Mas." Sakura memprotes suaminya yang terlihat tidak peka terhadapnya. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura sambil menatap Sakura dalam.

"Sakura, kamu tau alasan aku tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak tau, Mas. Kenapa?"

"Sakura gak bisa nulis, keliatan sedih banget. Daritadi Mas liat kamu kayak orang frustasi," jawab Sasuke halus. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah karena malu. "Itu karena kamu sangat mencintai hobi kamu itu, yaitu nulis. Makanya kamu sedih banget ketika kamu gak bisa nulis. Kamu kayak kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kamu," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tak bergeming. Sasuke mengamati wajah istrinya yang masih tertunduk.

"Mas mau tanya sama kamu. Bagaimana jika yang hilang itu rasa khusyu' ketika shalat? Apa kamu juga akan sesedih ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana jika yang Allah cabut itu rasa bahagia ketika mendengarkan Al-Qur'an? Bagaimana jika Allah mencabut keinginan kita untuk membaca Al-Qur'an? Bagaimana jika … tiba-tiba kita tidak bisa membacanya lagi? Seakan semua huruf-huruf itu hilang dan kita tak pernah melihatnya. Apa kamu akan sefrustasi ini, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Airmatanya jatuh menetes perlahan membasahi lengan bajunya. Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura, membuat wajah istrinya tersebut berhadapan dengannya. Rasa sakit menyelimuti hatinya kala melihat wajah ayu itu basah karena airmata. Ia pun mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apa yang kita rasakan, itu semua adalah karunia dari Allah. Itu nikmat yang Allah berikan ke kita. Allah yang memberikannya, dan Allah pula yang akan mengambilnya kembali." Sasuke kembali berkata. Sakura menatapnya sedih. Sasuke pun memegang kedua pundak istrinya tersebut.

"Gak apa-apa, Sakura, kalo rasa menulis kamu yang hilang. Yang terpenting, kamu gak kehilangan rasa untuk mencintai Allah, untuk mendengarkan ayat-ayat Allah. Yang terpenting, hati kamu gak mati," kata Sasuke lembut. Sakura memandang sang suami dalam. Tak lama pun ia tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mas. Mas udah ngingetin aku dan ngebuat aku sadar. Terima kasih banyak," balas Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum karenanya.

 **End – 567 words – 20 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari Tausiyah Syaikh Abdullah Al-'Aidan di Masjidil Haram**

" **Sungguh celaka orang-orang yang berhati keras dari mengingat Allah, mereka itu berada dalam kesesatan yang amat nyata." (QS. Az-Zumar: 22)**

Mudah-mudahan fic ini bisa dipahami maksudnya. Sebagai pengingat saja, untuk diri saya juga. Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Semoga bermanfaat. Terima kasih.

Jazakumullah khairan katsiran.


End file.
